bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki/Battles
Manga The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry *'Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hexapodus': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Acidwire': Win *'The Cursed Cockatiel' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shrieker': Win *'The Mod Soul Incident' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Kon vs. Millipede-like Hollow': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher': Draw *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. The Demi-Hollow': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki': Loss *'Trials of the Shattered Shaft' Ryoka Invasion *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki': Draw, Ichigo given Win *'Bankai Training' *'Rukia's Execution' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch': Win *'Conspiracy Revealed: End Game' Arrancar Invasion *'The Cold War' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez': Draw, Ichigo claims Loss *'Visored Training' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Round Two': Draw *'Good Bye Halcyon Days' Invasion of Hueco Mundo *'Enter The Home of Hollows' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer': Loss *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga': Draw, Interrupted *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki & Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Yammy Llargo': Ichigo leaves battle White Invasion *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru': Loss, Interrupted. Invasion of Soul Society *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sōsuke Aizen': Ichigo Losses Powers. Tale of the Lost Agent *'Back From Black' *'Ichigo Meets Xcution' *'Fullbring Training' *'Orihime's Encounter' *'Fullbring Training, Round 2' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima': Draw *'Fullbring Training, Round 3' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Kūgo Ginjō vs. Shūkurō Tsukishima & Xcution': Ichigo Loses Powers. *'Death & Strawberry: Deathberry Returns' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Kūgo Ginjō': Win Anime Bount Invasion *'Mod Soul Training' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yoshino Sōma': Draw *'Battle against Ryō Utagawa': Draw *'Battle against Hō & Ban': Win *'Bounts & Quincy' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ryō Utagawa': Interrupted *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Maki Ichinose & Jin Kariya': Draw *'The Bounts Rise ' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga': N/A *'Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch': Draw *'Invasion of the Shinigami World' *'Byakuya Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya': Draw, Interrupted. *'Bount Empowered' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight': Win Kasumiōji Conspiracy *'The Dangerous Transfer Student' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Assassin': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Kenryū vs. The Assassin': Win *'Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War' *'Battle of the Kasumiōji Assassins': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch': Win *'Coup of the Kasumiōji' *'Gotei 13 vs. Kasumiōji Clan' : Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai': Draw Zanpakutō Rebellion *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sode no Shirayuki': Draw *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo vs. Zangetsu & Muramasa': Win *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gegetsuburi': Win *'Byakuya's Betrayal: Revealed' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura': Draw *'Turning Point: Rescue the Captain-Commander' *'Trapped by the Flames: Desperate Situation' *'Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Muramasa': Win Tōjū Campaign *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū': Win *'Orihime Inoue & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Tōjū': Win Reigai Uprising *'Disappearance in the Dangai' *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai': Interrupted *'Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. The Reigai': Ichigo Escapes *'Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba': N/A *'The Gotei 13 trapped in the Human World' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Reigai': Win *'Shunsui's Investigation & Nozomi's Escape' *'The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation' *'Nozomi Awakens' *'Battle of The Reigai' *'Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichigo Kurosaki & Nozomi Kujō vs. Kagerōza Inaba: Loss, Ichigo Loses Powers' *'The Depowered Ichigo & The Lost Mod Soul' *'Kisuke Urahara Infiltrates the S.R.D.I.' *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima': Draw